herofandomcom-20200223-history
General Morshower
General Morshower is a supporting character from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, Transformers: Dark of the Moon and Transformers: The Last Knight. He is portreyed by Glenn Morshower. History Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen As Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, Marine General Morshower oversaw NEST's anti-Decepticon activities in real time from the Pentagon. During the mission to Shanghai, Morshower authorized NEST to deploy once he learned that the Chinese had sealed off the airspace around the suspected zone. It did not take long to confirm a Decepticon presence, but said Decepticon started things off with a bang, forcing Sergeant Epps to request air assistance. Morshower lowered his head in displeasure as a subordinate authorized gunships to deploy. Following the Shanghai operation, Major Lennox requested an immediate video debriefing upon return to Diego Garcia, where Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, informed Morshower of a warning the rampaging Decepticon had given them: "The Fallen shall rise again". However, at that moment, Theodore Galloway, the National Security Adviser who had been appointed White House liaison following Shanghai, took the time to air some of his complaints. Morshower had not been informed of this appointment by the President, and dryly noted that he must have missed that memo. Morshower let Galloway rant and generally disrespect NEST and his officers for a while before finally cutting in on the comment that the transmissions the Autobots sent into outer space weren't vetted by the White House, saying that Lennox and his men had vetted the transmissions, and he believed that they were beyond reproach in his experience. Galloway was more respectful to the Chairman than he was to the rest of NEST, but only slightly, saying that as far as President Obama was concerned, no one was above reproach. However, the Decepticons had been listening in on the video communication and had learned that the AllSpark shard was held on Diego Garcia. Morshower soon learned that there were five unknown objects diving to the ocean floor in the Laurentian Abyss, at a time when there was only a single submarine on station. Morshower declared that they had a problem, which soon came to pass: the Decepticons had resurrected Megatron. After Megatron killed Optimus Prime while trying to capture Sam Witwicky, the U.S.S. Roosevelt was destroyed, along with an attack on Paris. As Morshower was being informed of what had happened, a message from "The Fallen" appeared on all communications across the globe: turn over Sam Witwicky, or Earth will be destroyed. Galloway used this to place himself in charge of NEST and shut down the team, taking the remaining Autobots back to Diego Garcia under guard. Morshower was displeased with this particular move, but he had a national strategy to coordinate. While coordinating said strategy, Morshower received a note from Lennox with coordinates for the Gulf of Aqaba and a single message: "Prepare to bring the rain". Morshower recognized that Lennox had a better idea of what was going on than their national security adviser, and told his men to be prepared to back NEST up if it came to a fight, but wanted better confirmation. Morshower then learned that Witwicky had been spotted one hundred miles from Aqaba, which Morshower took as further confirmation. Once NEST had arrived at said coordinates, they tricked Galloway into parachuting out of the plane carrying them and called Morshower. Galloway demanded that the General tell him where he was, but Morshower hung up without so much as a goodbye. Although he would have been amused by Galloway's predicament, Morshower was concerned that Galloway could contact them while Lennox and his men could not. Heading to NEST's control room, Morshower learned that they couldn't establish contact with NEST, while something had blinded all their satellites above the area. Morshower ordered his men to contact Egypt and Jordan to deploy some air assets to locate their men. Once they saw that hell had opened up in the area, Morshower ordered every available armed unit to the region. The forces managed to arrive, and the day was saved. Transformers: Dark of the Moon When the Decepticons invaded Chicago en masse, Morshower was brought in to oversee the human response. He proceeded to run down a list of all the different ways humanity was screwed. Transformers: The Last Knight Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Lawful Good Category:Military Category:Leaders Category:False Antagonist Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Male